


Deeper Than The Truth

by Dark_Stardust (Janie94)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Khan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Ending, Blood Bond, M/M, Mating Bond, Omega!Kirk, Star Trek: Into Darkness, but I'm not capable of writing longer stories right now, sorry that this is so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Dark_Stardust
Summary: After Spock defeated Khan and the augment's blood was used to save Kirk, Starfleet intends to get the criminal's trial over with as quick as possible. As he tends to do, Kirk ends up fucking that plan up and he is not the least bit sorry about the consequences.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Khan Noonien Singh
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Deeper Than The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me rewriting the ending of "Star Trek: Into Darkness" and adding A/B/O dynamics to the mix because I can.  
> I didn't expect this to take me so long (I worked on it for more than two weeks) and I'm afraid it's nothing special, but I'm still struggling to write again, so it's better than nohing, I guess.

**Deeper Than the Truth**

_Blueish green eyes spitting deadly fire at him. The scent of potent, deadly Alpha filling his nose. And that memory of a hand in his hair, pulling so hard that pain exploded behind his eyelids, forcing him to tilt his head back and expose his vulnerable throat._

_Alpha. Khan._

Jim surged up from his bed with a loud cry of fear, confusion and – not that he would ever admit it – arousal wrangling themselves into a tight ball somewhere in his chest. He was lying in his bed in San Francisco, covers thrown back during his fitful sleep and drenched in sweat.

It had been weeks since he had last seen the augment, before he had died from the warp core’s radiation. Yet these dreams had presumed with the same intensity. Maybe he couldn’t shake Khan out of his head because there was still unfinished business between them. The trial would come to its end today and the final verdict would be given. Like all Starfleet captains, Jim was expected to attend. Even though he’d really rather not see that man again.

Things had been complicated even back then when Khan had been their prisoner and was seemingly confined to his cell. With a wall between them that had kept Jim’s thoughts clear and let him ignore the feelings that his first real meeting with the Alpha on Q’ronos had ignited in him.

Jim had always been proud of who he was, one of the few male Omegas and yet far cockier than people would expect. Anyone suggesting he should spread his legs for them, was sure to get his teeth smashed in by Jim’s fist immediately. His pride and stubbornness frequently got him into a lot of trouble, but he would rather have it this way than let his life be dictated by some hot-headed Alpha douchebags.

There was a reason why Jim preferred Betas as his one-night stands, maybe the occasional, kind female Alpha when his heats made him too weak to resist the natural temptation. Jim liked sex but he would rather do without getting dominated, thank you very much.

Then Khan had appeared. Under the onslaught of Furious Klingons Jim had honestly thought that this was it, he would actually bite the dust that day. But a mysterious, tall figure had saved him – all of them technically – and Jim had barely had the time to admire the overwhelming elegance and strength of their savior as he singlehandedly took down the Klingons, before the man’s scent reached him and his thoughts had narrowed down to _AlphaSubmitWantMate…_

And then to find out that this glorious Alpha was the war criminal they were searching for, the man who had killed Pike and many other innocents…

Jim had felt so betrayed. His feelings were a bundle of thick knots, too complicated to unravel. Not that there had been much time for that.

Sometimes Jim wondered if Khan’s scent was as alluring as it seemed in his memories. Or if maybe the stress of having his life on the line and being saved by said Alpha had just amplified the allure. It had to be. No other Alpha had ever had such a profound effect on Jim before.

He had tried talking about this with Chekov, as he was the only other Omega of the Enterprise crew but the younger man had just given him a look as though Jim was mad and – while still admitting that Khan’s scent had absolutely screamed dominance – remarked that Khan’s scent had rather triggered his flight instincts because he had instinctively sensed that no one should mess with such a powerful Alpha.

Probably a healthy reaction. But Jim had always felt attracted to danger…

With a sigh he dragged himself out of the bed and into the shower. Just two more hours, then Starfleet would speak their verdict and – if Spock’s thoroughly calculated guesses could be believed – they would put Khan back into cryosleep. And then Jim would be free of his strange dreams and feelings.

With that hope in mind he took his time dressing in his Starfleet uniform before meeting up with Bones.

***

His memory couldn’t compare in the least.

Something had changed in the weeks since Jim had last seen Khan. The dark scent of powerful Alpha was even stronger than he could recall in his wildest dreams and he was glad that he was mostly required to just sit motionless among the crowd, because the urge to drop down onto his knees and submit was almost irresistible. It frustrated him even more than the presence of the responsible Alpha.

Khan stayed as quiet as he had done during the entire trial, neither pleading guilty nor innocent, giving no explanations for his actions whatsoever. It was obvious that he knew his fate and would just accept it, his surrender a stark contrast to the vengeful animal that was willing to sacrifice anything for the sake of his crew. Despite this he held his head high, no trace of fear detectable in his scent. Jim could admire that, no matter how much he hated the guy.

But today something was different about him. Even though Khan didn’t move or say a word, his eyes seemed to scan the packed court room and his nostrils were flaring every now and then as he apparently sorted through the dozens of scents. “What is he searching for?” Jim whispered to Bones, who was quietly sitting next to him.

The Beta shrugged. “I don’t know and honestly, I don’t care. The sooner he is asleep again, the better _I_ will sleep.”

Jim couldn’t argue with that but he kept his eyes trained on the augment. The longer he looked, the more certain he was that Khan was hiding behind a mask, a fake calm and pride that didn’t really cover the defeat radiating from him. But why would Khan feel this way? Had he given up now that he had finally gotten his revenge on Admiral Marcus? Was this really all that had mattered to him?

_My crew is my family, Kirk. Is there anything you would not do for your family?_

Khan’s words echoed sharply in Jim’s mind. Back then he had been speechless, surprised by the honest vulnerability in the augment’s voice. Realizing that the man he had considered a simple terrorist, was driven by the same desire and protectiveness as Jim was. With the notable exception that Jim’s friends were very much alive while Khan’s crew had still been in cryosleep and in the hands of a dangerous man, willing to use them against Khan.

It hadn’t only been revenge that had driven Khan, it had also been fear. And somewhere underneath that, the hope to free his crew and start anew. _That_ was what was missing now, Jim realized with dawning horror.

Hope.

Slowly Jim turned his head towards Bones. “Does he know that his crew is alive?”

The doctor gave him an odd look. “He will be put back under, just like them, so it doesn’t really matter whether-“

“Does he know?!” Jim repeated with more force, causing the people sitting closest to them to give them disapproving looks.

Bones went still at his urgent tone. “I don’t think so. We had to make him believe his people were still inside the torpedoes and the last thing he saw was them getting blown up. I don’t think the prison guards or anyone else here at Starfleet bothered to rectify that belief.”

Khan still thought that every single one of his people – his _friends_ – were dead. Suddenly the augment’s behavior made so much more sense.

Jim didn’t bother that the judge was still talking or that there were over a hundred Starfleet captains and admirals sitting around them. Later he couldn’t explain why exactly he did it, but just the mere thought of the emotional agony Khan must be in forced Jim on his feet. Heads turned towards him and the judge fell silent with an irritated frown but Jim barely registered it. His eyes were trained on the shackled Alpha in the middle of the room and he saw a flicker of surprise cross Khan’s face as though he hadn’t expected Jim to be here as well. The Alpha’s nostrils flared again, all that intense focus zeroing in on Jim and making him realize that for some reason Khan had unintentionally searched the room for Jim’s scent in particular. But he didn’t ponder on the thought, instead he broke the tense silence in the room as he addressed Khan directly.

“Your crew is still alive. All of them.”

Shock flashed over Khan’s face, his eyes widening for a moment as hope lit up the cruel coldness of his eyes. But then it darkened into disbelief and the Alpha let out a furious snarl. “Whatever game you are playing, I won’t be part of it, C _aptain_.”

The last word was hurled at him as though it was meant to be an insult, but Jim ignored it. He could see Khan’s hurt and pain so clearly in his eyes, could feel it echoing in his own heart. He needed to make Khan believe him. “I swear to you, they are still alive. Spock would never kill any innocents if it can be avoided.”

Khan shook his head in denial, the dark growl he was directing in Jim’s direction so threatening that the two guards who stood beside him, were twitching nervously. “Do not use my crew against me, Omega! I have had enough of Starfleet using their safety as leverage to make me comply with their selfish plans!”

The urge to drop his gaze and surrender to the powerful Alpha was overwhelming and Jim had to reach out for Bones’s shoulder to steady himself, forcing himself to hold eye contact. “Spock tricked you. The torpedoes were empty, Bones helped removing the cryotubes from them. Your people are sleeping somewhere under this building.” Then Jim added more softly, “You know that there is nothing more important to me than my family. Do you seriously think I would be so cruel as to lie about yours?”

“Captain Kirk!” the judge intercepted with obvious anger. “You weren’t given permission to disclose such secret…”

Whatever he was about to say was drowned out by Khan’s dark snarl and without warning, he surged forward. There was the sound of tearing metal as Khan violently broke his restraints, shouts of terror filling the room yet the augment’s entire focus was on Jim.

The young captain had barely time to brace himself before Khan was on him, tackling him hard to the ground. His long fingers instantly wound around Jim’s throat, cutting off his air supply while he lay helplessly underneath Khan’s too strong body.

“Anyone makes the slightest move and I will snap his neck,” Khan growled and the people that had been about come to Jim’s help, froze nervously.

Khan’s eyes were blazing with a storm of emotions as he stared down at Jim. “Why do you smell like me?”

Jim frowned at the unexpected question, wondering how this could possibly be important right now. But Bones already replied for him. “Because we used your blood to heal Jim. He had died from the radiation of our warp core after trying to save us.”

Khan’s eyes widened further and his grip around Jim’s throat loosened slightly. “You were dead?”

Strangely, it sounded almost accusing. Like it actually bothered Khan that Jim had gotten himself killed. The Omega glowered challengingly. “I don’t need you to lecture me on that! You were just as willing to die for your family as I was!”

Khan growled, his other hand fisting in the fabric of Jim’s uniform. “This is different!”

“Why?” Jim shot back and a part of him wondered if he was actually suicidal, challenging the mad man on top of him. “Because I’m just an ordinary human? Or because I’m a pathetic, weak Omega?”

Khan moved faster than light, his entire body suddenly covering Jim’s and his nose pushing insistently against the vulnerable column of the Omega’s throat. His voice was barely above a whisper but the magnitude of his next words seemed to carry over the entire room. “Because you are mine.”

Shocked gasps followed the augment’s declaration, some of them brave enough to even voice their protests. But Jim went very, very still. As horrible as this revelation should be, the words felt right in his heart. He had felt drawn to the tall Alpha from the moment they had first met, but something had changed between them. This wasn’t about simple attraction or Alpha-Omega biology any longer. A bond had formed between them; a bond that had not just strengthened said attraction but also allowed Jim to feel the Alpha’s emotions despite his attempts to hide them. A bond that neither allowed him to turn a blind eye to Khan’s suffering, nor allowed Khan to just snap his neck like he probably would have any other time. 

Somehow Khan’s blood had not just brought Jim back from the dead but tied them together in a soul bond. It wasn’t a mating bond yet it was no less intimate.

“You belong to me,” Khan reinforced, apparently speaking not just to Jim but also to himself. His words were a promise and a threat at the same time. Jim knew he should be as appalled as the rest of the room because soul bonds were rare and unable to break, the two of them were now opposite sides of the same coin. But all Jim could feel in his heart was gratefulness. He was no longer alone – and neither was Khan. The Alpha had been through far too much already, engineered as a weapon rather than a sentient being and all his life he had been used like one. No one had ever bothered to treat him like a human entitled to his own feelings, only showing him their own fear, mistrust and anger.

But not any longer. The tension in Jim’s body loosened and he reached up to card a hand through the augment’s dark hair. Khan flinched as though he expected pain but he didn’t try to pull away, allowing the contact. A small smile tugged at Jim’s lips. “I am yours, Alpha. Just like you are mine.”

He could see the words hitting home, he could feel Khan’s walls crumble and the scent of danger and suffocating dominance changing to a compelling swirl of protectiveness and warmth before Khan leaned down again.

He didn’t ask – of course not, Khan was a man who just took what he wanted – but Jim wouldn’t have denied him even if the older man had given him the choice. It was stupid – Bones would never let him live this down – and it wasn’t logical in the slightest – Spock would certainly be giving him an earful as well – but Jim had always been able to trust his fucked-up gut instinct.

And so instead of fighting it like any other sane man would have done, he tilted his head to the side in unmistakable surrender and welcomed the burning pain of Khan’s teeth piercing his skin.

As the world around them erupted into absolute chaos- people screaming and trying in vain to get the Alpha off him - he let Khan’s intense emotions fill his mind and heart alike, countering the desperation with his own unshakable trust as he turned his face into the crook of the Alpha’s neck, drowning in the intoxicating scent while he completed their bond with his own mark.

Instantly his vision exploded into white starlight…

***

Jim had only hazy memories of what had happened after that.

He recalled a lot of shouting going on, but it was all a blurry background noise, only Bones’s voice standing out among the crowd. Yet despite his friend’s anger he hadn’t been able to move, his conscious still floating happily on the high of being bonded. Khan had seemed just as out of it, at least until the first people had started attempting to physically haul him away from Jim…

Bones must have led the way, Khan following the doctor blindly for once while Jim just continued clinging to the Alpha’s neck, reveling in the scent that promised safety and comfort. Somehow the two of them had stumbled out of the room after Bones without tearing each other’s clothes off, Khan’s Alpha instincts probably urging him to bring his mate somewhere safe while Jim kept his tight hold on Khan’s shoulders, wanting to soothe the sharp edges of pain and fury that seemed to constantly caress Khan’s mind like a barbed wire.

He couldn’t tell what happened after that, but it still seemed far too long until they were back in Jim’s apartment, an annoyed Bones muttering something along the lines of ‘stupid, suicidal fools’ before he let himself out and leaving the mated pair alone.

Surprisingly, Jim’s first instinct wasn’t to rip his Alpha’s clothes off or roll over and present himself for the taking, instead he was filled with the need to soothe the other man. He drew back from the augment’s long neck to look up into those striking, stormy eyes. “You will get a fair trial, just like your crew.”

Khan snorted, some of the bitterness returning to his expression. “You can’t promise me that, Kirk.”

“It’s Jim,” the Omega responded with a confident smirk. “We’re mates now, you should start calling me by my first name.”

Khan chuckled with honest amusement and it was amazing how the little action softened the hard lines of danger on his face. “Jim then. Still, I am a war criminal and was already punished for my actions three hundred years ago. Since then my list of crimes has only gotten longer, so your precious Starfleet will either put me back into cryosleep or even worse, use my body for their own scientific experiments.”

Jim swallowed at the dark images stirring in his mind. “You acted out of fear for your crew. All the things you did were horrible and believe me, I’m very aware of that.” His thoughts inevitably flashed to Pike. “But Marcus was using your love for your family against you. They need to see that.”

“Your faith in the goodness of the universe is as endearing as it is naïve,” Khan replied, the compliment and insult wrapped so smoothly together that Jim wasn’t sure as which his words were actually intended. “I was not made to feel love. What I did was an act of vengeance because it is all I have ever known.”

Some time ago Jim might have believed that but he knew better now. “Is it? You were willing to burn this world to the ground in order to get your crew back. To protect them from the things that were done to you.” Khan opened his mouth to interrupt, but Jim wasn’t done yet. “Until an hour ago you thought they were dead. The man I saw in court today was not a man seeking vengeance for the murders of his people. It was a man grieving for the only family he ever had. And you can only feel grief if you are capable of feeling love.”

Khan didn’t respond for a long time. His gaze was fixed on Jim, several emotions at war in his deep green-blue eyes. Amazingly he didn’t try to keep on fighting, his focus shifting to the throbbing mating bite adorning Jim’s neck. “I might not have been designed to feel love. But I do now.” He raised his hand to the younger man’s throat, those long fingers that could easily snap Jim’s neck, stroking gently along the abused skin of the mark. “I am a weapon, engineered to break and destroy. I was not made for kindness. The thought of taking a mate never even occurred to me before and yet, here I am with you.”

His deep voice sounded reverent, almost fearful even. The augment might be unable to put it into words, but Jim could feel the conviction and the loyalty bleeding through them. Khan would do anything to keep him safe, just like he would for his crew. Jim was part of his family now, tied to him in ways no one else was. It was a beautiful thought yet also a dangerous one.

Jim made sure that Khan’s attention was undivided before he promised, “I will not be your weakness, Khan. I will never make you decide between your crew and me.”

The words didn’t seem to soothe the raw frustration in the augment’s eyes. “It is already too late for that. I want to stay with you, Jim, but that would mean surrendering to Starfleet and their verdict again. They will either put me back into cryosleep or lock me away for the rest of my life. Even if they let you visit me, you would be miserable, not being with your mate for longer than a few stolen moments.”

It was the obvious conclusion yet the pain of hearing Khan spell it out so rationally pierced Jim’s heart. “Then don’t choose me.”

Khan looked at him as though Jim had gone mad. “What?”

“Choose your crew,” Jim elaborated, hoping his voice didn’t betray the dread he felt at his own words. “Get them out of here and take them somewhere safe. Start over with your family and once things have settled, we can see each other from time to time.”

Khan let out a frustrated snarl. “It won’t ever be enough, not for me. I can survive years without seeing my crew, but not without you, Jim.” His eyes were dark with possessiveness. “You are my Omega, my mate. I didn’t know that I needed you but gods, I do!” He surged forward, the kiss startling Jim. He melted against the augment immediately, letting him draw the comfort he needed right now. When Khan pulled back, he looked calmer again. “Rage and vengeance has been driving me ever since Marcus woke me up. It’s burning me out, Jim.” Slowly he leaned forward again, burying his head against the side of the younger one’s neck and inhaling his scent. “I don’t want to feel like this any longer. You have awoken something new in me, you have given me a purpose that goes beyond survival. You can’t ask me to leave all that behind again.”

There was so much raw emotion in the augment’s expression that Jim had to take a moment to compose himself, his mate’s desperation transferring to him through their bond. Khan might insist he was not meant for love but the sheer amount of it he was directing at the man he now considered his, was staggering. Jim had never felt his safe and wanted before, the Omega side of him rejoicing that Khan was choosing him still.

His following plea was barely more than a whisper. “Make me yours, Alpha. Claim me, so no one can ever take me away from you again.”

Khan let out an animalistic growl and in the blink of an eye Jim found himself on the mattress of his bed, staring up at the handsome Alpha who was pinning his body down. His hands were gripping Jim’s wrists tightly, keeping them on either side of his head, while his knees were pinning Jim’s thighs, forcing his legs open. Jim had never felt so vulnerable with another lover before, he usually preferred the positions to be reversed but dammit, if this wasn’t turning him on like crazy!

Khan had a wild look on his face, part predatory and part longing. “You are mine and mine alone, Omega! Anyone who dares to get close to you, will know that you are bonded to me!”

Jim shivered at the dark promise, his cock twitching noticeably in his pants. Khan’s weight on him and his alluring scent made intense desire curl tightly in his abdomen. He had never wanted to submit to an Alpha so badly, he had never even imagined that he could feel this way about anyone.

“Empty promises,” he couldn’t help teasing his mate. “You talk big, but I still don’t have your cock up my ass!”

Khan growled low in his throat, surging down to capture Jim’s lips in a hard and bruising kiss. Jim gasped at the pain and the Alpha seized at the opportunity to conquer his mouth, forcing his head down into the pillow with so much force that Jim’s neck was aching from the strain of holding his ground.

Khan’s arousal was blotting out all other sensations, making Jim whimper when the augment’s strong hand wrapped around his cock to stroke him firmly. The sheer dominance radiating off Khan reduced Jim to moans of pleasure and need, his hips thrusting up to meet the rhythm of that devious hand.

Khan had pulled back from their kiss to watch him with unconcealed lust, tracking Jim’s every reaction greedily. His own cock was hard and desperate for attention but when Jim tried reaching out, Khan just swatted his hand away gently. “No, don’t. I can barely contain myself as it is, patience was never my strong suit.”

Jim couldn’t reply for a moment, tremors wrecking his body as he tried to fight his impending orgasm. “I need you inside of me, Khan, please!”

Those striking blue eyes captured him once more, stripping him bare as Khan loomed over him, the scent of musk and Alpha making Jim groan with want. He forced himself to maintain eye contact while Khan lined himself up and with surprising gentleness pushed into his heat. Pleasure wrecked his nerve endings and instinctively he wrapped his legs around the augment’s lean body, holding on for dear life when Khan set a hard, merciless rhythm against his prostate.

Jim had never felt more vulnerable and powerful at once, knowing Khan could easily hurt him with his superhuman strength and yet their bond was strengthening further and further, until he couldn’t tell any longer where he ended and Khan began. After what could either be minutes or hours later, Khan’s thrusts finally began to lose their precision and with one last powerful snap of his hips he arched his back as he reached his climax.

Jim moaned when he felt the Alpha filling him with his claim and the overwhelming sensation of a knot forming at the rim, tying them together sent Jim over the edge as well, making him come hard between their stomachs.

It took him a while to come back to reality, everything in him content to float along the waves of afterglow for as long as possible. When he eventually came around, it was to Khan affectionately nuzzling his neck and placing tender kisses along the skin.

They were still tied together and while Jim had never felt this kind of disarming intimacy before, he had no desire for this moment to end. Their bodies were sated, their bond thrumming contently at the union and Khan… well, Jim doubted the augment had ever felt this happy. The young captain was certain that it was temporary; the sharp spikes of loneliness, fear and anger were too deeply rooted in Khan’s nature to disappear so easily.

But this was a first step into the right direction and Jim could only hope that it would give Khan something to hold onto even when their ways were bound to part again…

***

“Morning, sleepy heads.”

The amused yet at the same time mocking voice was somewhat familiar, but Jim’s brain was too sleep-muddled to register anything but the faint notion of ‘friend’.

A low growl right beside his head startled him, but even before he opened his eyes he managed to recognize that sound. As he tried to blink the sleep away, he found himself lying in his bed and judging by the sunlight coming in from outside, it was almost noon. During sleep his body had curled around the one of his lover, his head ending up in the crook of a long, far too delicious neck.

Khan, his Alpha. His mate.

The realization sent a twirl of pleased desire to his already half-hard cock. Judging by the knowing curl of Khan’s lips, his mate could sense it too. But then the presence right next to their bed belatedly set in.

It was Bones.

The Beta was eying Khan warily – and Jim couldn’t really blame him after all that had happened between the augment and their crew. But at the same time he seemed to be in an uncharacteristic good mood.

“Bones, what are you doing in my room?” Jim asked with barely hidden irritation.

“Getting you two presentable for a busy day,” Bones replied matter of fact. “Also, I’m the bearer of good news, which I’m tempted to withhold from you unless you put on some underwear really fast.” With that his friend swiftly left the room.

Still confused, Jim got out of bed, grabbing a new pair of underwear as he made his way to the bathroom. Khan followed him after a moment and despite showering together, they managed to keep their hands mostly off each other, neither of them sure how to treat Bones’s strange mood.

When they both were finished and had gotten dressed, they met Bones downstairs. The Beta was not alone any longer as Uhura and Spock had joined him. The Vulcan’s eyes narrowed suspiciously when he took in Jim and Khan arriving together. Even without the public events in the courtroom, the dark mating bites on their throats obviously told the entire story of what must have transpired between them last night.

If Spock had objections – and it was Spock, obviously he had an entire list of complaints already prepared – he kept them to himself for now, instead greeting Jim with a nod of his head. “Captain.” Then a tiny bit frostier. “Khan.”

A confident smirk appeared on Khan’s face, but the mask of his usual bravado was slightly undermined by the way he placed one hand possessively at the small of Jim’s back. “Mr. Spock, what a surprise to see you here.”

“It’s Commander Spock for you,” the Vulcan corrected him. “Seeing as we all should have been aboard the Enterprise twenty minutes ago.”

Jim frowned. “Hold on, what are you talking about? I was told we wouldn’t be sent on a mission again until Khan’s trial is over.”

Spock’s tone remained steady, but Jim could swear he saw the tiniest hint of amusement in those black eyes. “Exactly, Captain. I tried multiple times to contact you this morning and relay the newest development in Khan’s case, but it seems that for some nebulous reasons you didn’t keep your communicator at hand.”

Jim froze and it was Khan himself who asked, “What development?”

To their surprise Spock shared a conspiring look with Bones of all people. “After escorting the two of you to your apartment yesterday, Doctor McCoy called the Starfleet higher-ups to update them regarding the…” His eyes dropped to Jim’s throat, clearly referring to the dark mark there. “State of your relationship. As you are certainly aware of, Captain, punishments for mated criminals are slightly different from unmated criminals, especially when there is a soul bond involved.”

Jim had an idea where this was going, though he refused to jump to conclusions yet. Beside him Khan looked none the wiser, still being mostly unfamiliar with the laws and customs of this time. “Then what is the verdict they have come to?” the augment asked in a carefully controlled voice.

Spock tore his gaze away from Jim, his eyes settling on the imprints of the latter’s teeth that were still visible on Khan’s throat despite his superior healing. Making sure that Jim had completed the bond, that it was something he wanted as much as Khan did. “Doctor McCoy appealed to the judge that not only do you, Mr. Singh, need your bonded mate to survive but that said mate – a Starfleet captain who has saved this planet twice now, as Doctor McCoy and myself were so free to remind him – needs you as well. Whatever punishment they inflicted on you would also affect Captain Kirk.”

Khan narrowed his eyes, not willing to back down in front of the other Alpha. “And...?”

“And,” Bones intercepted with a roll of his eyes directed at Spock. “Therefore you, Khan, have been assigned to the Enterprise for our five year mission in space.” Jim stared at his friend, unable to cope with that unexpected twist yet. Bones’s smug grin dimmed at the lack of reaction. “Well, don’t thank me all at once.”

Jim shook his head. “I’m grateful, I really am. But how? Yesterday they were hellbent on getting rid of Khan again and now they want him on one of their ships?”

“I have to concur with Jim here,” Khan finally said and the use of their captain’s first name seemed to startle both Spock and Bones. As though they were only now realizing that the entire dynamic between their friend and the augment had changed. “They can’t be so foolish to think that a bond with one of their own would make me any less dangerous.”

Bones snorted. “Less dangerous? I don’t think anyone who has ever met you would believe that. But they seem hopeful that you will comply without any incidents, considering the prospect they are holding out for you.”

Khan’s glare turned icy. “I’m not a lap dog that wants praise for being obedient. Nor do I need a reward.”

Bones however didn’t look fazed. “Funny, and here I was thinking there is nothing more important to you than your family.”

Jim’s eyes widened when he realized where this was going, Khan however looked thrown, the faintest spark of hope in his heart at war with whatever he was still expecting as punishment.

It was Spock who spelled it out for them. “You will serve under Captain Kirk and myself for these five years. We have yet to discuss the details of your tasks, but Mr. Scott seemed interested in making use of your enormous knowledge of starships. Your progress and behavior will be closely monitored by Doctor McCoy and once we have returned after those five years, Starfleet will concur with him whether you are still a threat or can be absolved of your crimes.”

Khan would not be put in cryosleep or thrown into prison anytime soon. Jim could barely believe it. Khan’s wariness had waned considerably, but his shoulders remained tense. “What does all of this have to do with my family?”

All of a sudden Jim _knew_. The relief of what Spock and Bones were hinting at, was hitting him so hard that he felt weak in his knees. He turned his face towards his mate. “You were their leader, Khan. If Starfleet doesn’t consider you a threat any longer, they aren’t either. There would be no reason for Starfleet to keep them in cryosleep any longer.”

Khan looked like the wind had been knocked out of his lungs. Shock was written all over his face and he actually took a step back from Jim as though he had been slapped in the face. “You mean…?”

Jim smiled. “They will be awoken. You will be with them again.”

Bones – ever the careful one – added quietly, “Well, not on Earth obviously. You will be sent to another planet and Starfleet will continue to-“

He broke off, looking mildly put out when Khan barely paid him any attention. Instead the Alpha’s eyes were on Jim, desire and happiness joining the longing that the mention of his crew had brought up. Jim could only gasp when Khan was suddenly kissing him hard, laying all his relief and gratitude in the act.

Bones cleared his throat nervously. “Technically I was the one with the good message, but I’m not too eager to get snogged by an Alpha that could accidentally rip my spine out, so yeah, just keep going, you two.”

Khan pulled back with an amused chuckle. “Doctor, if I ever break a single bone in your body, you can rest assured that it was my intention to do so.”

Jim had to laugh at that and he could see Spock hiding a small grin as well. Bones however looked almost panicked. “Is this supposed to comfort me?!”

Oh, those five years in space would certainly _not_ be boring…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope it turned out okay. Feedback would be very appreciated.


End file.
